NO HAY ESCAPE DM & HG
by Alexis1000
Summary: Nuevo cap. UP! A 10 años de dejar Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy con un pacto entra en una misión, no imagina que la que más odia estará allí. De como un viaje cambia tu vida como nunca lo creerías... Dramione
1. EL PACTO

**NO HAY ESCAPE**

Los personajes que aparecen en todos los capítulos de este fic, no me pertenecen, son creación de J. K. Rowling / Warner Bros. (Excepto que yo fuera a crear alguno si considero que sea necesario para mejorar mi fic)

Spoilers de DH!

Agradecimiento especial a Alecrin, que con sus historias me hechicé más con esta pareja, y a sus sabios consejos.

(Para el final del capitulo recomiendo escuchar: "City of blinding lights" de U2)

NOTA: Para los que ya han leido mi fic, les aviso que no eliminé ningun capitulo, solo que luego de pensarlo, uni los 2 primeros capitulos porque me parecian muy cortos y que ademas hablaban de la misma situación. Así queda mejor ordenado. (Aquí está continuado el que llamé "en las nubes")

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1 – EL PACTO**

Allí estaba él, esperando el momento de aborda su vuelo.

No podía creer que él, el príncipe de las serpientes estuviera en un simple aeropuerto muggle común y corriente, en lugar de usar un traslador u otra herramienta que la magia les proveía para dirigirse a donde quisieran. No, él debía esperar a subir a ese estúpido aparato llamado avión.

Pero debía seguir las normas que fueron establecidas para cumplir con este pacto, habría de ser más tolerante, aunque este punto nunca fue su fuerte.

Al pensar eso recordó como es que llego a estar en este extraño contexto, todo comenzó aquel miércoles por la mañana:

- Buenos días Señor Malfoy, ¿A que debo su visita?

- Buenos días Señor Ministro, vengo a verlo porque ya he colmado mi paciencia. ¡Y demando, exijo que haga algo al respecto! - Dijo Draco con furia en sus ojos de acero.

- ¡Momento! Usted a mí no me exige nada buen Sr. ¿Pero porque me dice usted esto? ¿De que habla?

- ¿Acaso no ha visto la fiesta que siguen haciéndose los medios con mi persona? Parece que no les bastara con mis "cortas vacaciones en Azkaban", o como yo lo llamo cuando conocí el infierno en la tierra.

- No, - el menor de los Malfoy extendía su ilustración - ellos continúan escarbando más y más hasta encontrar oscuras razones para volver a ponerme bajo la lupa de la justicia.

- Bueno, pero usted ya conoce como son los periodistas, sabe que…

Pero el Ministro fue interrumpido con otro estallido de furia del Slytherin.

- ¡No me venga con esa Ministro! ¿Pero no se entero que su empleado estrella se hizo eco de esas historias maquiavélicas de "El profeta" y esta comenzando una nueva investigación a mis acciones? ¡Me quiere ver encerrado de por vida tras las rejas, y lo hace porque me odia, y me tiene envidia!

Por la forma en que se expresaba el joven, al ministro casi se le suelta una mueca risueña comparándolo con un adolescente fastidioso, en vez de con el hombre ya crecido que tenia enfrente. Pero se puso serio para acotar:

- Debo recordarle que el Sr. Ron Weasley es un Auror, no un simple empleado. Si, es verdad que me comento su alarma con las noticias del diario. Como se que usted no es de su simpatía no me sorprendí, pero de eso a otra investigación… no imagine que llegaría a hacerla.

A estas alturas el rostro de Draco se estrujaba de odio - _¡Maldito Weasley, pobretona comadreja, como demonios llegó a ser un Auror! No, si siempre lo digo, esos idiotas tienen suerte._

- Si, imagínese bien Ministro, porque está revisando mi pasado- _como si no lo conociera_-, mi presente y calcula cuales serán mis próximos pasos. ¡Ya no soporto vivir más así! ¿Cuando será el día que sus empleaduchos me dejarán en paz? ¿No les basta con que mi padre siga encerrado en esa mugrosa celda? Ese Weasley me tiene entre ceja y ceja hace más de 10 años.

- _Uf, tampoco para que se haga victima_ – Sr. Malfoy deje de faltarle el respeto a los Aurores o si me dará motivos para encerrarlo ¿Pero que pretende usted? ¿Que impida esa investigación?

- Eso es exactamente lo que vengo a pedirle. Quiero vivir en paz de una buena vez, ya pague mi condena. Y la justicia dictamino que con mi tiempo en Azkaban fue suficiente para dar por terminado mi caso. ¿Cuánto más quieren de mí?

- Pero yo no puedo impedirle al Sr. Weasley como Auror que es hacer sus tareas cuando sospecha que son necesarias, al menos que… - el hombre quedo pensativo.

- ¿¡Que Sr. Ministro!? ¿Qué?

- Bueno, mire Draco, el escuchar lo afligido que está, se me ocurre una idea. Hay una forma, no estaba seguro de comentársela porque es de suma confidencialidad. (_Espero no estar cometiendo un error, en fin…) _Pero también contemplo que con su astucia e inteligencia podríamos terminar ganando las dos partes.

- ¿Qué ministro? Haría lo que sea por dar fin a este entuerto (_hmm bueno, lo que sea, lo que sea no… a ver con que me sale este burócrata.)_

El ministro comenzó a cavilar una idea. Un poco arriesgada quizás, pero de seguro muy buena.

- Bueno, mire… si los Aurores ven que usted se esfuerza por ayudar a la comunidad mágica seria visto con buenos ojos. Esto podría interpretarse como que está a favor nuestro y no en contra. Y de esa manera si se podrían frenar las supuestas investigaciones ¿Me entiende?

Malfoy estaba confundido - La verdad no del todo, aun no me explica en que consistiría mi "ayuda" - _Que se apure ya,_ ¡_Me esta matando con la intriga!_

_- _Vea, es una misión sumamente delicada y confidencial. Claro, solo los Aurores están en conocimiento para evitar que lleguen a oídos imprudentes. Solo ellos conocen y pautan también los detalles de esta secreta gestión.

Al notar que estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, el ministro fue al grano.

_-_ Sin más rodeos joven, le explico, junto a varios Aurores, un selecto grupo de magos trabajan para nosotros de incógnito muy lejos de aquí, en varias ciudades muggles, hemos tenido fuertes sospechas que antiguos colaboradores de "usted-sabe-quien", se escaparon de la última guerra oscura y están viviendo por esos lugares.

- ¿Se refiere a Mortifagos?

- O no, favorablemente nuestros asuntos pendientes con Mortifagos han concluido con éxito.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quiénes?

- Estos solo fueron unos magos oscuros que colaboraban desde el exterior con el Sr. Oscuro, formaron una banda que prestaban servicio en lo remoto ocasionalmente. Al terminar la guerra, los identificamos fuimos a por ellos y ya estaban en el exilio. Ellos aceptan vivir con y como los muggles y supieron adaptarse a esa vida en la clandestinidad. Además de para salvarse, creemos que aun tienen la lejana esperanza de algún día volver a sembrar el terror.

- ¿Que es lo que espera que yo haga ministro?

_-_ Bueno Señor Malfoy, pretendo que usted ayude integrándose a este grupo de hechiceros junto a Aurores en esas ciudades, para encontrar, capturar a los ocultos y poder enjuiciarlos. ¿Me dirá su respuesta ahora?

_-_ ¿V_ivir con muggles, en una ciudad muggle, con cosas muggles? ¡Por Merlín, jamás se me hubiera cruzado esa idea por la cabeza! Seria algo nuevo de ver…_

– Pero Sr. Yo no se nada de muggles, no se como haría, no se que…

_-_ No se preocupe ya he pensado en eso, por eso es que lo enviaré con magos que están altamente preparados en el tema, y considero que con su astucia e inteligencia van a poder llegar a buen destino en esta misión. Nos estaba faltando alguien con sus características, un poco más gélida si me lo permite.

_-_ _Este viejo no es tonto, seguro esa manada de magos mojigatos con sus sensiblerías no podrían jamás enfrentarse con cosas como las que yo pase. -¿_Entoncesse ha decepcionado con ese grupo?

_- _No Malfoy, no estoy decepcionado en absoluto, al contrario son magos muy preparados sobre el mundo muggle. Además no olvide que estarán supervisados por los Aurores.

Al escuchar Auror una vez más, en la mente del rubio solo se apareció una imagen, la de un muchacho con ojos verdes y lentes.

_¡Demonios! Espero no encontrarme con ese insoportable de Potter, ya bastante tuve de él durante estos últimos años pavoneándose con ser" el mejor de todos", y para peor que los imbéciles periodistas lo consideraran motivo de culto para cada tapa del Profeta. Nunca debería de olvidarse que mi amada madre fue la que le salvo el pellejo al mentirle al Sr. Oscuro que continuaba muerto, solo para saber si yo aun me encontraba con vida._

- Quizás este Potter en esa misión de seguro, ¿él es Auror verdad?

- No él no está allí, se encarga de otros asuntos para el ministerio.

Para no meterse en detalles con esa otra actividad secreta que estaba en manos de Harry, el ministro volvió al tema en cuestión.

- Lo que si le puedo adelantar es que no estará en una misma ciudad todo el tiempo, de ser necesario deberá en alguna que otra ocasión, actuar en otros parajes de ese país, pero siempre volviendo a un centro de operaciones fijo en una metrópolis.

- Ministro, ya me da mucha intriga, ¿De que país me habla? ¿Es en Europa al menos? – _Que no se abuse enviándome al lugar mas recóndito y miserable del planeta porque ahí si no se…_

Buscando calmar un poco las ansias de Draco, el ministro trataba de resolver si aceptaba o no este pacto.

- Por favor no me pida que le cuente más sin antes saber si usted acepta formar parte en esta tarea. El pacto que le propongo es más que interesante, recuerde que de trabajar junto a los Aurores de más esta decirle que puedo augurarle un buen tiempo de paz, incluso mis facultades pueden crear una orden interna para impedir que se lo investigue en un futuro.

- Bueno, aunque no se nada de muggles, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para cumplir con mi labor de espía perfectamente. Acepto pero quiero tener esa orden por escrito, no porque no confíe en usted, solo por si alguna comadreja se mete en mi casa. – _Esto del espionaje empieza a sonarme entretenido._

- _Si lo sabia, este muchacho es inteligente y astuto, es lo que buscamos, claro es un Slytherin, astucia jamás le faltará._

- Bien, en este caso hablaré con los indicados para comentarles su decisión de acompañarnos en esta tarea. Se le enviará el informe necesario para cumplir con la misión.

En ese momento lo sobresaltó de sus meditaciones una fuerte y muy poco entendible voz de una mujer que provenía de los aires diciendo:

"Ultimo llamado a los Sres. Pasajeros del vuelo 901 de British Airways con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, por favor abordar por puerta 15".

Y así nuestro Príncipe de mirada de acero abordo sin pensar lo que el destino le deparaba, ya que estar con muggles no sería su única nueva experiencia que la vida le destinaba para experimentar por primera vez… Aunque él se creía bastante maduro por sus 28 años, aún tenía mucho por descubrir.

Ya sentado en los mullidos sillones de la sección ejecutiva del vuelo 901, no podía dejar de ver las jocosas señas que una mujer uniformada hacia indicando medidas de seguridad hacia los pasajeros. – _Bah, si cae este monstruo con un par de movimientos de mi varita y estaré a salvo, ridícula mujer._

No dejaba de pensar en como pueden los muggles viajar así, con el terrible escándalo que hizo el gigante en despegar del suelo para lograr volar.

Pero al ver a una hermosa y escultural rubia con uniforme, que se le acercaba arrastrando un carrito.

_- Bueno, esto se pone más interesante, aunque sea una asquerosa muggle esta más que buena._

- Buenos días Sr. ¿desea algo de beber?

- Si, un whisky de fuego estaría bien.

- Hay, usted perdone pero esa marca no la tenemos aquí, ¿puedo ofrecerle otra?

- Ya empezamos… – murmuró por lo bajo Draco-

- ¿Decía usted?

- Eh, no nada, que entonces sírvame el más fino whisky del que dispongan.

La rubia procedió según lo indicado, y se retiro sin más, claro que sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo, ella tampoco había sido indiferente a la belleza de ese muchacho.

Al probar el liquido el rubio pensó – _No esta tan mal, pero no es como el de fuego… hay Merlín, deberé de conseguir aguante de donde no lo poseo para soportar lo que me espera vivir._

Más relajado por el alcohol ingerido, el Slytherin se fundió en su sillón reclinándose a sus anchas, por supuesto se había asegurado que ningún asqueroso muggle se sentara a su lado, obligando a la empleada de la aerolínea a que le de una ubicación donde no se haya vendido el asiento de su costado. – _Lo que me faltaba, pasar todas esta ridículas horas volando en este armatoste y encima tener que tolerar las habladurías de algún insoportable muggle, contándome su triste vida. _

Miró por la ventanilla a las nubes y se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos:

Sentado en su habitación en la mansión Malfoy, estaba Draco estudiando un mapamundi tratando de adivinar a que país lo mandarían, de repente lo distrajo un sonido en la ventana.

Llegaba su negra lechuza con un sobre, abrió la ventana y lo tomó, de dentro de éste salió expedido un papel escrito y otro sobre.

Leyendo la nota que decía lo siguiente:

"_Estimado Sr. Draco Malfoy,_

_En estas breves líneas le informaremos sobre su misión._

_Primero, deberá dirigirse al aeropuerto internacional de Heathrow en Londres con un equipaje liviano; el día viernes por la mañana y en el mostrador de British Airways le darán un pasaje de avión a su nombre, el que deberá abordar en seguida._

_Una vez arribado lo esperará un automóvil negro con un símbolo que sabrá identificar allí, y lo llevará a su destino. Cuando usted se instale, un colega y guía completara las instrucciones a seguir._

_Lo saludamos cordialmente y agradecemos su colaboración prestada._

_PD: Encontrará que adjuntamos otro sobre con un pasaporte a su nombre y un registro de conducir del Reino Unido (un certificado muggle para que pueda salir y entrar de las fronteras; y otro para que pueda manejar automóviles, les serán de mucha utilidad en el futuro)_

_Ministerio de Magia_

_Departamento de Aurores"_

Notó que no daban mayores datos en la escueta nota. Solo los imprescindibles. Ya que en caso de que se perdiera esa información seria muy grave por supuesto.

- ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? Yo, Draco Malfoy, vendiendo mis colaboraciones al ministerio de magia por solo protección. Quizás debería de buscar otras alternativas más potentes y con menos entrega de mi persona… pero todas las que se me ocurren no me traerán nada bueno y empeorarán mi situación. Desde esa terrible guerra hace diez años que me quedó bastante claro que el negro lado de la magia no trae más que dolor y desastres.

Cavilando sus opciones, el rubio descartó las que lo pondrían nuevamente en el lado oscuro, y en consecuencia en riesgo.

- No, mejor sigo con este plan, es seguro y no será tan malo después de todo, no me viene mal alejarme de aquí por un tiempo y tener nuevas experiencias…

Armó su maleta con lo imprescindible y se despidió de su madre, que ya estaba al tanto de los planes de su hijo.

Narcissa no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto con ello, pero lo acepto ya que no quería volver a ver sufrir a su hijo en Azkaban. Bastante tenía con que su amado marido estaría allí hasta el día de su muerte.

Mientras Draco recordaba la última mirada que cruzo con Narcissa Malfoy Black al dejar la mansión, nuevamente una fuerte voz proveniente de los aires lo quitó de su meditación:

"_Estimados pasajeros, les habla su capitán. Les informo que en breves minutos estaremos arribando al aeropuerto de La Guardia en la ciudad de Nueva York. Les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones. Muchas gracias."_

_Bien, Draco, prepárate que aquí comienza, a ver con que te encuentras… – _Y luego de pensar eso soltó un fuerte suspiro.

("City of blinding lights")

Tal como lo anunciaba la nota, al llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto lo espero un lujoso automóvil negro. Con un chofer a un lado que lo saludo, y el rubio subió confiado al ver en la chaqueta del hombre un pequeño escudo con el sello del ministerio de magia.

El llamativo bólido negro arranco hacia el destino de Draco Malfoy, en todos los sentidos…

Aunque el príncipe de Slytherin jamás lo admitiera, esta experiencia que recién comenzaba a vivir le resultaba como aire fresco en su vida. Y el pensar en jugar al espía secreto hasta le caía sumamente divertido.

Abandono Londres dejando los agobiantes problemas de ser hijo de un ex mortifago y de la inquisición de los medios.

Estaba por atardecer en la ciudad, en un hermoso otoño por lo que el clima era muy agradable. Podía ver que en las calles las hojas marrones formaban una preciosa alfombra cubriendo los mosaicos de las aceras. Y como de a poco comenzaban a encenderse las infinitas luces de los edificios que dejaba a medida que avanzaba el paso del automóvil.

Draco quedo encantado de ver las maravillas de esa mágica ciudad, al caer en la graciosa coincidencia caviló – _Se que es muggle, pero tiene algo de magia… aunque ya me advirtieron que no será esta la única plaza de acción. Espero poder disfrutarla un poco al menos. ¡Y encontrar gratas y sensuales acompañantes, por más trabajo que haya estos no pretenderán que Draco Malfoy se mantenga casto!_

El chofer tomo un rumbo para una zona menos bulliciosa de la ciudad alejándose de poblados rascacielos, en una serena calle estacionó el coche frente a un edificio de rústicos ladrillos a la vista con un portón negro de hierro.

Se sintió extraño al advertir la paz de aquella arteria, parecía que se encontraba en otra ciudad.

El rubio descendió del automóvil tomando su equipaje de mano, que era lo único que acarreaba, y quedo solo en la entrada de aquel lugar.

Al acercarse notó que había varios botones pegados a la pared, pero no le habían indicado que hacer hasta que se hoyo una voz femenina que le dijo: - Pasa y sube por el ascensor hasta el último piso.

Acto seguido sonó una chicharra fuerte abriendo el portón dándole paso.


	2. ESTO SI QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA

Hola!

Perdonen la demora pero estos días tuve mucho trabajo y me quito tiempo para terminar este 2° cap. ¡Ya nos adentramos en lo interesante!

No quiero adelantar nada, así que solo me queda decirles que espero que lo disfruten!

Recomendación para acompañar el fic: "Almost Unreal" de Roxette (atención al estribillo jaja). Siéntanse libres de escucharla donde plazcan no les indicaré esta vez.

Besos!!!

PD: Gracias por los reviews!!! Amo leerlos!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cap. 2 - ESTO SI QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA

El ascensor subió hasta el tercer piso de aquel edificio, al frenarse, las puertas se abrieron dándole paso al comienzo del recibidor de un moderno piso tipo loft.

Era un lugar muy agradable y con decoración moderna, el techo estaba alto, los pisos cubiertos con cerámicas en tono arena y tenía unos ventanales anchos y altos que abarcaban todo el alto de la pared. Por el tamaño de los mismos se podría suponer que en pleno día el lugar sería sumamente luminoso, pero como era el momento del crepúsculo solo brotaban algunos rayos en tonos ocres por los cristales. A través de ellos podía verse todo el paisaje de esa zona de la ciudad, que al joven le pareció fascinante.

Draco apoyo en el suelo su maleta y miro hacia los lados, cuando de repente vio una figura femenina apoyada en una chimenea.

Una maravillosa mujer estaba de espaldas, tenía un par de botas negras de cuero (piel) sin taco llegándole a sus rodillas por debajo de éstas vestía un pantalón negro ajustado junto a una camiseta de algodón blanca y en sus caderas se apoyaba un cinturón ancho de cuero negro con tachas plateadas. Por su espalda caía una cortina de rizos perfectamente defendidos color caramelo oscuro llegándole casi a su cintura.

Esta joven tenia un perfecto cuerpo, medianamente alta, con una cintura tan pequeña que formaba una perfecta silueta de guitarra al curvarse en sus caderas. Y su cola merecía todo un capitulo aparte.

De repente como despertando a la realidad se escucho la voz proveniente del motivo de su estado hipnótico.

- Llegaste puntual, te estaba esperando. Soy la jefa de esta operación.

Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que estaba petrificado viendo semejante visión, sentía pesada su mandíbula, como si la gravedad se empeñara con mayor fuerza en mantener su boca abierta. Estaba realmente hechizado.

La muchacha se dio vuelta y lo miró directo a sus ojos grises.

Draco sintió que se fundía en esos ojos marrones y que no conocía algo tan dulce.

Cuando su visión se hizo más periférica y miro completo el rostro de la aquella muchacha no pudo controlar el alarido que salio de su garganta.

- ¡Granger! ¡¿Pero cómo, cuando, porque, quien?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Cálmate Malfoy, aunque no esperaba una reacción menor de tu parte. Si, soy la encargada de dirigir esta misión.

Si el Slytherin ya estaba sorprendido, esta afirmación lo hizo salir de sus casillas.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Aquí se terminó mi pacto, regreso a Inglaterra a cantarle unas cuantas verdades a ese ridículo ministro!

- Bien, hazlo, me harías un favor. Además será muy grato para Ron tenerte cerca y continuar su investigación. A ver que esqueletos aun guardas en tu armario.

Al escuchar el nombre de Ron, el rubio sintió como si le echaran sal a una herida.

- No le temo a esa comadreja pobretona, y no tiene derecho a investigarme.- Expresaba con sus dientes apretados.

- Oh, si lo tiene, es Auror como yo, o te olvidas.

Hermione tenía tanta rabia en su dura mirada casi como la del rubio que permanecía frente a ella. Cambio el peso de su cuerpo hacia el otro pie, y cruzada de brazos le transmitió su desagrado.

- No creerás que me cayó agradable al enterarme que tú venías a "ayudarnos" en la misión, por un momento creí que el ministro me estaba jugando una broma pesada, pero al repetírmelo y explicarme tus motivos para hacer ese trato caí en cuenta que era una espantosa verdad.

- ¿Así que espantosa? Por favor, deberías sentirte orgullosa que un sangre pura forma parte de tus filas, y en especial alguien con mis habilidades e inteligencia.

- ¡Hay si! ¡Espera que me tengo que sentar, estoy tan emocionada de tenerte aquí que me mareo, hay demasiada sangre pura en el aire y no aguanto tanto prestigio aquí parado en mi sala!

Hermione decía con tono melodramático y llevándose una mano a su pecho para acentuar su actuación frente al muchacho, pero al ver como él la miraba con superioridad como afirmando cada cosa que le apuntaba, estalló.

- ¡Si, muy orgullosa! ¡Orgullosa de que un ex motifago, ex presidiario y tantas otras cosas nefastas que has sido y eres, esté co-la-bo-ran-do a cumplir MI misión!

- ¡Pues ni muerto te aceptaría como jefa en nada de lo que me toque! ¡Ahora mismo me marcho de regreso! Quédate con tus ineptos.

- ¡Perfecto, le diré entonces al ministro que es tu decisión y que te largas con el rabo entre las piernas!

Si una vez había sido el príncipe de Slytherin, y pretendía limpiar su nombre frente a toda la comunidad mágica, no podía soportar que una persona como esa sangre sucia lo haga quedar como un pelele. Porque después de que se fuera iba a regodearse y sembrar el chisme que Draco Malfoy no puede con ella. Comenzó a dudar de su partida, por la rabia que le daba dejarle ganar a "esta".

- ¿Y que si me quedo? ¿Que trampas me tenderás?

- Mira déjate de dar rodeos. Simple, es tu elección, o te quedas y acatas las normas que te impongo o regresas y le das de comer a los medios y dejas el campo libre a Ron con las ganas que tiene de volver a poner mano en tus archivos.

- ¡Malditos sean todos!

El príncipe de ojos gélidos no podía creer en la situación que se encontraba. O se quedaba soportando a Granger, o volvía quedando en manos de Weasley… ninguna de las dos opciones eran de su agrado. Así que optó por la menos odiosa y más segura.

- Bien Granger, acepto quedarme pero no creas que seré dócil y me dejare dirigir a tu antojo.

- Ya me imaginaba que diría eso. Pero no olvides nunca que de mis informes depende tu destino en este trabajo y tu futuro con la justicia. Así que de tu conducta para conmigo dependerá que y como le cuente al ministerio de tu proceder.

- Bueno je-fa, ¿que sigue ahora? ¿Me vas a dar más lata o que?

- Comenzaré a instruirte en la misión.

La joven decidió proseguir, sin hacer caso al ultimo comentario molesto de Malfoy, viendo que así seguirían todo el bendito día.

- Primero, este edificio con sus tres pisos pertenece al ministerio. Tienen varios en diferentes ciudades muggles para las misiones en el exterior y así poder equiparlos con lo necesario para hacer una más cómoda y eficiente tarea. Por ejemplo, tenemos una red flu activada, y podemos aparecernos y desaparecernos, pero solo dentro del edificio.

Al decir esto Hermione recordó lo más importante que debía advertirle a Draco.

- Lo indispensable Malfoy, es que recuerdes que jamás deberás usar magia en las calles con muggles a tu alrededor. Solo bajo circunstancias estrictamente indispensables y tratando en lo posible de que nadie lo vea.

- ¡Eso ya me lo imaginaba! Ya sé que estaré rodeado de muggles, ¿que piensas que me pasearé por el Central Park montado en mi escoba? Aunque debe ser agradable…

Por más que lo odiase, a la muchacha casi se le dibuja una mueca cómica al imaginarse la cara de los paseantes al verlo sobrevolar con una escoba encima de un parque atiborrado de muggles en pleno pic nic o trotando.

- No está de más que te lo aclare. Bueno, prosigo, en este edificio no estamos solos, están…

- ¡Hay! ¡Me acabas de romper el corazón, con las ganas que tenia de convivir a solas contigo!

- Pues no te he roto nada porque si vas a convivir a solas conmigo.

El muchacho quedo mudo, y no sabia que decir, hasta que llego a vociferar.

- ¿Convivir a solas contigo, pero que el mundo se confabula en mi contra?

- ¿Pero que te has creído? ¿O acaso no escuchaste nada? Porque me veas tranquila no quiere decir que me encante la idea de tenerte bajo mi mismo techo, solo que tuve tiempo para asimilarlo y es una orden del ministerio no me queda otra que tolerarlo. Y te aconsejo que tomes la misma postura.

Pero Hermione no estaba nada serena bajo esa aparente media tranquilidad, ella lo conocía bastante y sabía como era el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Recordaba el momento en que el ministro le envió una carta informándole de los motivos por la próxima incorporación de Draco Malfoy a sus filas. En sus ojos solo tenia rabia y de tanto estrujar el papel casi lo destroza.

Después de tantos años no lo había olvidado.

Sabía lo cruel y despiadado que podía llegar a ser; las cosas que había hecho en su pasado; su vanidad; su soberbia; lo insoportable que le resultaba; que la había salvado de la muerte en dos veces y la odiosa bella sonrisa que tenia de costado cuando…

_- ¡Qué__! ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Debió haber sido un lapsus raro_, ¿no?

- ¡Tierra a Granger! Continuarás con tu especie de curso introductorio ¿o vas a seguir en tu mundo privado?

- Eh, si si, ¡Y no estoy distraída! Solo pienso como le haremos porque esto no será nada fácil.

Draco emitió un suspiro más para darle la razón a ella con ese comentario que para mostrar fastidio. Y la joven prosiguió con su parte.

- Como te estaba indicando, en este piso viviremos tú y yo. En parte porque es la única habitación del edificio libre y por otra así puedo tenerte controlado de cerca que cumplas con tus deberes.

_- Suerte, c__ontrolarme te será tarea dura - _¿Y en los otros pisos que hay?

- Bueno en el segundo viven momentáneamente Luna Lovegood, y Neville Longbottom, digo momentáneamente porque solo están colaborando por unas semanas.

_- ¡Bingo! Esto ya parece la caravana de un circo yendo en contramano por el carril de una autopista - _Ah, bueno imagino que no estarán perdiendo el tiempo como en Hogwarts.

Dijo Draco emitiendo una risa burlona y con doble intención en su mirada de acero.

- Pero no seas ridículo Malfoy, Neville está casado con Hanna Abbott, la tabernera de El caldero chorreante, y Luna está comprometida.

- ¿Y eso es obstáculo para pasarla bien?

- Veo que para alguien que fidelidad es solo una palabra más en el diccionario no.

- Continúa, ¿Y en el primer piso que hay? ¿Más lunáticos escondidos? ¿O Arpías y un Colacuerno Húngaro?

- No me tientes de ponerlos en tu habitación por las noches.

El rubio mostró sus palmas llevándolas a la altura del pecho en señal de inocencia.

- No, en el primer piso hay un salón de usos múltiples, con una gran variedad de herramientas y objetos para realizar actividades que hagan al plan de la misión. Ya lo conocerás, allí deberás practicar varias tareas para lo que nos han encomendado.

Hermione comenzó a caminar con altivez haciendo ademán al rubio para que la siguiera. Draco tomo su maleta y la acompaño mientras transitaban por el enorme salón del departamento.

Mientras la joven caminaba por la sala él iba detrás de ella, de esa forma estaba tranquilo de poder observarla sin culpa. No entendía como es que de esa chiquilla horrible que conoció cuando tenía 11 años, se había convertido en semejante mujer.

Claro que no era tan ciego como para no haberse dado cuenta que en los últimos tiempos de Hogwarts Granger estaba bastante mejorada que años antes. Pero aun así Draco veía ahora en ella algo diferente, y no solo en su aspecto físico, si no también en su forma de ser. Su rostro era más severo, la mirada más segura, un poco más altiva.

- _Interesante Granger la que tenemos aquí… bah! Que digo… sigue siendo una sangre sucia que jamás estará a mi altura. Claro que esa frase ya no se la puedo decir, después de las persecuciones que hubo para con los que la proclamábamos. Si le comenta al ministro voy por hielo delgado. ¡Qué lástima, me divertía tanto diciéndosela en el colegio desde el día que me la crucé!_

La muchacha se frenó al llegar a una puerta y dijo,

- Esta es tu habitación, acomoda tus cosas que en una hora estará la cena.

- ¿Cómo no hay elfos para que acondicionen mis cosas?

- Uff! Malfoy, empieza a desprenderte de algunas mañas que aquí te resultará muy difícil la vida sino. No, no hay elfos, nosotros nos atendemos solos, pero si podemos usar magia al menos.

El rubio puso expresión de fastidio, y abrió la puerta para ingresar. Mientras que se retiraba a la cocina Hermione le ordeno.

- Y vamos se hace tarde, que luego de la cena aun debo instruirte en los detalle de la misión.

Draco ingresó a la habitación y a diferencia de sus prejuicios era un lugar muy confortable y elegante. Tal como él lo hubiera deseado. Hasta tenía cuarto de baño individual.

En el centro se encontraba una cama grande y mullida, con un cobertor color gris oscuro con almohadones haciendo juego, al costado un vestidor listo para ser llenado. Al verlo Draco pensó.

_- Lástima que prácticamente me traslade con lo puesto, en esta maleta de viaje no me entraba nada, solo artículos personales y alguna que otra muda de ropa. Voy a tener que salir de compras, no andaré caminando como mendigo por ahí, ¡Antes muerto!_

Colocó las "pocas pertenencias" que trajo en algunas gavetas, se dio una reconfortable ducha y se cambio de ropa. Como aun faltaba bastante para la hora señalada de la comida, se sentó en un cómodo sillón de cuero negro que estaba junto a la ventana para leer un libro.

Pero volvió a cerrarlo al ver que su mente estaba en otros pensamientos.

Mirando hacia la noche estrellada recordaba todo lo que había pasado en su vida en los últimos tiempos, todas las imágenes desfilaban como en una película de terror.

Luego cavilaba en cómo podía estar trabajando con Granger en una misión para el ministerio de magia, era algo irreal vivir esto. Claro, ahora entendía, el ministro no le adelanto de quien se trataba porque sabia que ni con un Imperius podría haber aceptado estar bajo las ordenes de una mujer y que ésta encima fuera la ex Prefecta de Gryffindor. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho hace solo una semana atrás, de la risa se hubiera ahogado.

Y su próximo pensamiento se lo dedico a Hermione. Aunque odiara admitirlo se la notaba diferente, misteriosa, un poco mundana, interesante por así decirlo. Y de allí su mente le conmemoró el momento que la vio en la mansión de su familia, nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni él mismo se permitía recordarlo a menudo, pero jamás olvidaría los ojos de esa adolescente esa noche y que ni él supo que nombre ponerle a lo que paso por su corazón en ese momento. Pero se sacudió el recuerdo e intentó retomar la lectura.

En otra parte del departamento, con su varita de madera de vid en sus manos, la joven de cabellos castaños preparaba una comida simple. Aunque ella adoraba cocinar sin magia, tal como lo hacia su madre, pero con los años y el ajetreo del trabajo perdió la costumbre y prefirió darse ayuda con la magia para ahorrar tiempo y cansancio.

Con la mirada perdida, en la tarea Hermione también meditaba.

_- Tener a Draco Malfoy bajo el mismo techo que yo duermo en las noche y comienzo mis días por las mañana… quien lo hubiera dicho, parece cosa de brujería._

Y con su pequeña humorada interna formó una sonrisa en sus labios.


	3. INDISCRECIONES BAJO LA LUNA

Al fin! En una tarde lluviosa de domingo, en los últimos días del invierno en Buenos Aires, volvió la inspiración, me dejé llevar y quedó un capítulo más largo de lo que los vengo acostumbrando. Aquí va el 3° Cap. De "No hay escape". Me gustó mucho escribirlo y me parece más interesante. Ah! Y hay una pista del nombre que elegí para el fic!

Como siempre espero que les guste, y que me dejen algún review aunque solo sea para decirme que cosa no les gusta… jaja

¡Prometo contestar a todos!

Agradecimientos: Alecrin, Flor 666, Alastor82, Adrikari, Barbiie Rubia, Jane Black Potter. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!

Besos a todos!

Mi recomendación de hoy para acompañar este fic es: "First Time" de Robin Beck, en especial luego de la cena.

**Capítulo 3 – Indiscreciones bajo la luna.**

Cuando Hermione terminó de cocinar, se disponía a llamar a Draco, pero se sorprendió al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con sus manos en los bolsillos del fino pantalón negro.

Estaba simplemente magnifico, alto, el cabello brillante cayendo levemente sobre su frente chocando con sus pestañas, elegante, su mirada fría como el acero. Aunque había algo en esos ojos, un brillo diferente que no podía descifrar con exactitud.

Pero le habló y la distrajo de su contemplación al recio porte del Slytherin.

- No sabía que cocinaras Granger.

- Emm, si, pero no creas que lo haré todos los días. Hoy cocino porque se que has tenido un viaje largo y estás cansado. Por lo general pido comida a algún delivery o voy a comer fuera a alguno de mis lugares preferidos.

Draco se sorprendió por el gesto amable que indirectamente la trigueña estaba lanzando con su frase.

- Bien, ya está todo listo, Malfoy quieres poner la mesa para tres comensales por favor.

- ¿Para tres?

- Si, hoy cenará con nosotros Luna, Neville está terminando unas pociones y no quise que ella comiera sola en la cocina del departamento de abajo.

- Espero que no se le ocurra salir con rarezas en medio de la comida, traer un bicho extraño o cosas por el estilo. Chica anormal si las hay.

Hermione respondió con una expresión de lasitud por el comentario.

Mientras él exponía sus temores a compartir la mesa con la excéntrica rubia, alguien le tocó el hombro y se sobresaltó de tal manera que los cubiertos casi se le deslizaron de las manos al piso.

- Hola Draco, ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? Se te ve cansado. Ah no, no traje ninguno de mis animalitos, lástima me da pena dejarlos solos. Aunque mi prometido los cuida muy bien. Rolf es un maravilloso biólogo y ama a todos los animales.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta y la observó, parecía que no había cambiado casi en nada en estos años. Mantenía el pelo rubio largo hasta casi la cintura, bastante delgada, sus ojos enormes y la expresión pacifica, tan pacifica que parecía estar inmersa en un mundo de fantasía. Cosa que en realidad si hacia muy a menudo.

- Si tuve un viaje largo, no entiendo aun porque me obligaron a viajar en ese artefacto muggles, pudiendo solo aparecerme aquí.

Lanzándole una mirada de intriga a Hermione al decir eso, la que se vio obligada a responder.

- Ese fue el comienzo para que te acostumbre a relacionarte con cosas muggles, en ésta misión frecuentemente te verás obligado a actuar como tal. Y deberás estar acostumbrado ese tipo de cosas sin que pongas una expresión de comer limones al hacerlas.

- Es que cuando algo me desagrada mucho no soy falso como para evitar demostrar mi disgusto. – Emitió tensando su mandíbula - Aunque como me comprometí, como todo lo que hago, lo haré perfectamente señorita. –

Dijo el Slytherin mientras se peguntaba si hacia bien en nombrarla "señorita" o ya sería señora?

_- Bah, ¿que me importa el estado civil de esta mujer?_

- Mira Hermione – interrumpió Luna tratando de que no avance una discusión latente- eso es algo positivo en Draco, el no ser hipócrita es muy importante… yo lo rescato como virtud.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y emitió un suspiro, mientras que el rubio se puso mas erguido con señal de suficiencia al sentir que la rubia lo estaba elogiando de alguna manera. Jamás le incomodó escuchar ponderaciones a su persona, por más acostumbrado que estuviera.

- Como tú digas Luna, bueno vamos a comer que se enfría.

Intentando quitar la sensación de posibles discusiones, los tres comenzaron la cena relajados.

El menor de los Malfoy comía con avidez, hacia horas desde que embarco desde Londres y con el aroma de la comida que la joven les había hecho precipitó su apetito. Por eso no pudo evitar que se le escape un descuido para su gusto.

- Debo de admitir que esto está muy bueno. ¿Granger dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? – Tarde se dio cuenta que la estaba loando, pero ya no le importó.

_- Eh! ¿Malfoy elogiando mi comida? Vaya que está más maduro, parece que estos años le quitaron un poco sus mañas infantiles. – _Mi madre fue la que me enseñó, cuando convivía con ellos me la pasaba en la cocina viéndola preparar las comidas y fui practicando.

- Pues si Hermione, cocinas muy rico, deberías hacerlo mas seguido y no comer tanta chatarra. – Le expresó Luna.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Hermione asintió el consejo de su amiga.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilos el resto de la cena. En el momento del café Luna curiosa le preguntó a Malfoy:

- Y cuéntanos Draco, ¿Que ha sido de tu vida en estos años?

- Al estar mi padre en Azkaban, me hice cargo de los negocios de la familia. Bastante aburrido por cierto, solo juntas con hombres viejos e interesados de conseguir un trozo de mi fortuna, siempre analizando números y números.

- Ah, mira tú, me acuerdo cuando tuviste que pasar un tiempo en la cárcel también, habrá sido terrible verdad?

A Draco no le hacia gracia tocar ese tema, pero desde que salio de esa cueva tenebrosa que es Azkaban se dijo que siempre iba a dejar todo en claro, en pos de limpiar su honor.

- Como no te imaginas mujer, no es precisamente un hotel cinco estrellas ese lugar. Y me tocó pagar por las locuras de mi padre. Para él significaba un gran privilegio que ya-sabes-quien me pusiera la marca en mi brazo. Por supuesto jamás me consulto que pensaba yo, como en toda mi vida él dictaminaba que era lo mejor para mi. Pero a pesar que estar tatuado de por vida con ella no elegí ser un mortífago más. No quería ese camino oscuro.

- Si lo se, - dijo la indiscreta rubia - todos sabemos que no eres un asesino, a pesar de haber estado cerca no lo hiciste. ¿Y por la marca es que te apresaron?

- Si claro, toda la comunidad mágica estaba sedienta cuando fueron los juicios a los que estuvimos cerca del Lord Oscuro, no podían dejarme en libertad, aunque fuera injusto porque jamás quise acatar las tenebrosas órdenes. Por eso es que me dieron una condena baja. Pero estar en ese lugar no se lo deseo a nadie, bueno a algunos si…

Hermione, escuchaba con atención, sabia que Malfoy no era un asesino y algo ya le había dicho que no parecía feliz de estar en el bando mortífago. Por un leve momento sintió lástima de la cruel suerte que tuvo de ser hijo de Lucius. Ese hombre si que no le tenía piedad ni a su propia sangre.

También le intrigaba como la charla con Luna a este hombre le estaba quitando capas y capas de misterio y con naturalidad formulaba sus pesares.

Y él continuó explicando,

- Por eso cuando me enteré que al pelirrojo chusma le volvieron las ganas de meter sus narices en mi pasado y mi vida actual, es que fui a pedir al ministerio por tener tranquilidad ahora. Así fue como el ministro me convenció de insertarme en esto.

- ¡Oh, te encantará trabajar en esta misión! Se viven experiencias muy interesantes. Ya verás.

Draco, respondió alzando los hombros con una mueca de "que más me da". Pero la muchacha siguió con el interrogatorio, moviéndose a espacios más atrayentes a su entender.

- ¿Y te has casado, o estas en pareja?

- No, no me casé ni tampoco estoy comprometido en una pareja seria.

- ¿Y con Pansy, que pasó? Yo creía que seguirían juntos o algo así.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la morocha pensó: - _Ah, esa pava, más tonta que un troll con conmoción cerebral. Estúpida y superficial, linda combinación._

- Oh no, ella solo ha sido una buena amiga. Nos conocimos desde muy pequeños y al pasar los años solo sentía por ella un gran cariño, pero nada más. Lo mismo le sucedía a ella conmigo. Fuimos muy confidentes.

Aunque estaba respondiéndole a Luna, deseaba muchísimo ver la cara de la muchacha de cabellos caramelo, pero una fuerza se lo impedía. Respiró profundo y acoto.

- Claro que te imaginarás que he sido fiel a mi personalidad y nunca me falto la compañía femenina, tuve muchas aventuras.

Con su fatal sonrisa de lado la miró a Hermione, la susodicha sentía que su cuello se acaloraba.

- ¿Pero te has enamorado de alguna de esas mujeres?

En ese momento Hermione sintió una sacudida en su estómago, esa era una pregunta más que interesante y ella jamás hubiera tenido valor como para preguntarle algo tan íntimo al rubio de ojos de mercurio. Se puso más derecha para escuchar mejor la respuesta y ansiosa de saberla. Aunque se repitiera que no le importaba.

Ya con un poco de fastidio Malfoy contestó:

- ¡Hay rubia, que curiosa que estás esta noche! Es algo muy íntimo y personal, pero igual te responderé que no, no me enamore de ninguna de ellas. A esta altura creo que será difícil que me enamore. Primero porque ya tengo 28 años, y luego porque te vuelves débil. He visto a mis amigos en esas circunstancias, parece que nos les funcionara la mente, o que les impusieron un hechizo estupidizante.

- ¡Pero Draco, estar enamorado es muy hermoso! Seguro aun no has dado con la mujer que te robe el corazón, además no puedes elegir, **no hay escape**. Solo aparece el momento en que sientes que toda tu vida depende de estar al lado de esa persona especial y de hacerla feliz.

- Eso lo dudo mujer, no se si me ablandaré a tal extremo. Además yo siempre tengo escapes posibles. – _Aunque algo de razón tiene, si es cierto que ninguna mujer que he conocido me ha provocado que el corazón diera un vuelco y ofenderle mi vida. Pero si una vez sentí algo parecido esa noche en la sala de los menesteres, la desesperación al verla, la necesidad de…_

Luna interrumpió la meditación de Draco y continuó.

- Yo en cambio estoy segura que te enamorarás, aunque tengas la edad que tengas, no podrás huir del amor. Siempre nos llega en la vida, en el momento y forma menos esperados.

Al contrario de lo que cualquier pensaría la mirada del Príncipe de Slytherin no era dura, por el contrario la observaba a Luna con expresión curiosa, como si ésta le confesara el secreto de la felicidad en la tierra.

- Bueno rubia, aunque lo pongo en tela de juicio, si un día llega a sucederme eso que tú dices te enviaré un regalo. – Emitió entre una leve risa ya que le resultaba un poco cómico el asunto.

Mientras tanto Hermione pensaba en que le sucedía al escuchar esas indiscreciones que Luna le sonsacaba al rubio.

_- ¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo así de solo escuchar las andanzas amorosas de Malfoy? ¿Ahora me volví una chismosa con la edad?_

- Bueno, te sucede algo parecido a Hermione. ¿No es verdad amiga que nunca conociste a un hombre digno de ti? Y por eso sigues soltera.

La Gryffindor sentía que volvía a tener 15 años y la vergüenza se apoderaba de su ser. Por lo que bufando le dijo.

- ¡Luna, ya basta! Te estas pasando con las indiscreciones.

- Pero Hermione no he dicho nada que no sea verdad, además estamos en el tema.

- ¿Es, eso cierto Granger? ¿Y que pasó con la comadreja pobretona? ¿Te ofreció vivir en una choza de paja y saliste espantada gritando auxilio?

- No es de tu incumbencia que paso entre Ron y yo. – Emitió con la mandíbula apretada.

Lo cierto era que las emociones permanecían bajo llave en su corazón. Hermione evitaba a toda costa sentir real apasionamiento, y lo sabia desde los once años, en su primer día de estudiante de magia un atisbo de ilusión se le cayó al piso

Pero Luna no se aguantaba, y respondió por ella lo que la morocha no quería decir.

- Lo que pasa es que después de tantos años conociéndose ya eran como hermanos, no había pasión ¿Entiendes Draco?

El rubio ya no se contenía las ganas de reír a la carcajadas, que divertido le resultaba esa situación. Y Hermione permanecía con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra frente a lo desnuda que se sentía con los comentarios de su vida intima saliendo a la luz.

- Bueno, eso si me lo creo. Dudo mucho que la cabeza de calabaza pudiera hacer sentir a una mujer lo que es debido. Claro, no es un Malfoy. De seguro que eso si te hace falta en la vida Granger, sentir la pasión de un hombre.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Basta los dos ya! Luna, cierra tu bocota y deja mi vida personal en paz. Y tu Malfoy, lo que dices es mentira, si he sentido mucha pasión y no te concierne con quien ni como.

Pero a pesar de gritarles, ella sabía que ambos tenían toda la razón, claro que jamás lo admitiría. Estaba anonadada porque no podía creer que su amiga le estaba confesando a ese odioso aristócrata detalles de su vida, dejando en bandeja de plata más cosas de las que Draco tome para hacerle más burla, como si no tuviera suficientes ya.

- Pero Granger, no pasa nada, solo estamos conversando, relájate. Y que problema hay si no te han hecho sentir una pasión arrolladora. Siempre estás a tiempo.

El muchacho le indicó a Hermione levantando una ceja, lo que provocó que ella sintiera que esa habitación la sofocaba. Pero se relajó y sin saber porque, le expresó.

- Malfoy, no es eso que estas pensando lo que sucede. Si es verdad que no he tenido tampoco una relación seria ni de mucho tiempo. La más larga duró menos de un año. Estuve muy ocupada formándome para lograr ser Auror, no me ha sobrado el tiempo.

Pero Luna le dijo lo mismo que al Slytherin,

- No es eso querida, lo mismo que le dije a Draco, no conociste el hombre de tu vida. Es simple. El día que lo hagas lo sabrás, **tampoco tendrás escape** al amor, no importa lo ocupada que estés.

- ¿Que, acaso has avanzado en tus conocimientos de clarividencia que estás tan segura de lo que hablas?

- No, lo se por experiencia propia, eso fue lo que me pasó con Rolf, me sentía extraña a su lado, hasta que caí en cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Y eso les pasará a ustedes en el momento indicado. Ehm, bueno a cada uno por separado, eh… bueno ustedes me entienden a lo que me refiero.

Los comensales quedaron en silencio pensando en lo conversado, y despertando en cuenta de que la cocina estaba bajo un ambiente especial luego de tantas confesiones vertidas.

Draco cortó la situación.

- Bueno mujeres, gracias por la cena, pero ya es muy tarde y tengo muchas horas sin sueño como para seguir acompañándolas. Buenas noches.

- Recuerda Malfoy que mañana temprano debo comenzar a prepararte para esta misión ya que, como tu dices ciertamente, se nos ha hecho muy tarde. Buenas noches.

El rubio se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras Hermione lo seguía con la mirada. Con su cabeza sostenida por palma de su mano y apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, miraba como apreciando con el garbo que caminaba el príncipe de Slytherin y el porte recio que lo distinguía.

Pero unas palabras la despertaron de su apreciación al muchacho.

- Hay querida amiga, esa mirada ya la conozco… te está gustando.

- ¡Que! ¡Estas loca Luna, realmente perdiste la cordura del todo! Jamás me fijaría en un hombre como Malfoy, y menos con su terrible historial, ya lo conozco hace mucho y se como es. No es trigo limpio.

- Pero Hermione, ¿No te das cuenta que está más maduro, no lo viste aunque sea un poco diferente su forma de ser? Hemos tenido una conversación bastante aceptable para lo que era en el pasado que cada dos palabras respondía con un insulto.

- Puede ser que lo que vivió en estos años y la vida lo haya golpeado un poco para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no se… yo tendría mis reservas en cuanto a él.

- Ah, deberías de ser más flexible, abrirte más y dejar que todo fluya.

La morocha la miró con descreimiento a su compañera, pero de todas formas debía de reconocer que no era el mismo Draco Malfoy que conoció en el colegio, ahora era todo un hombre. Pero nunca se descuidaría de él.

- Lo que no entiendo es como nos contó tan tranquilamente todo eso sin quejarse o maldecirnos, acaso lo hechizaste? Porque de otra manera no me explico...

- Yo lo veo claro, si él se abrió de esa manera, además de que yo formulo muy bien mis inquietudes, creo que él deseaba que tú sepas todas esas verdades sobre su vida sentimental. De lo contrario no se hubiera confesado, no lo crees?

- No, no lo creo. Bueno Luna, ya es tarde me iré a dormir también.

- ¿Te ayudo con la vajilla?

- No hace falta – Y sonriendo dio unos movimientos en el aire con su varita y gracias a la magia quedaron todos los cacharros limpios. – Hasta mañana que descanses.

Despidiéndose de Luna, Hermione fue a su habitación.

Ese lugar donde se cobijaba en su vida solitaria, hacia un par de años que ya no la acompañaba ni Crookshanks. Era un espacio muy acogedor, amplio, luminoso, en el que a estas horas de la noche entraba la luz de la luna y las luces de la ciudad.

Su cama de dos plazas tenía un cobertor rosa pálido y en él se apoyaban unos grandes almohadones de tela rustica blanca. No había muchos muebles allí, no me gustaban los espacios atiborrados de cachivaches, ella prefería un lugar con lo mínimo necesario.

Además de la cama, tenia por supuesto un escritorio donde descansaban pilas de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca del primer piso, una cómoda con perfumes y artículos de belleza. Con los años tuvo que darle más importancia la estética de la que le dio en sus años de adolescencia.

Y el dormitorio se completaba con un vestidor con sus prendas, y el cuarto de baño también decorado en tonos rosa pálido. Allí se instaló. Disfrutó de una relajante ducha para luego enfundada en su bata de seda azul, poder distenderse en el sillón de color granate, que estaba frente al escritorio.

Encendió un cigarrillo, vicio que tomó tarde con la edad, y que solo en pocas ocasiones lo hacia para aflojar sus tensiones. A pesar que sabia que no era en absoluto saludable lo disfrutaba luego de pasar momentos tales como el que había vivido en esa "cena indiscreta".

Mientras miraba por el ventanal hacia la noche, bajo la irradiación del blanco satélite terrestre, la llevo a meditar. ¿Porque se había puesto tan alterable al punto de avergonzarse de su vida intima frente a Malfoy, que poco le importaba su presencia? ¿Y porque le intrigaba de sobremanera la vida sentimental del rubio? ¿Y porque su estómago la traicionaba cuando él hablaba de amor? Si había amado con locura a una mujer o no debería de importarle en lo más mínimo.

Llego a la conclusión que el haberlo visto removió el pasado y la llevo a cuando compartían el techo de Hogwarts.

Para alejarse de esos recuerdos tomó un libro y así liberar su mente de pensamientos a los que no se quería acercar. Pero parecía que no le iban a permitir ese lujo y que alguna fuerza extraña la sometería a donde no deseaba sumergirse.

Abrió un libro que no veía desde hacia muchos años, uno de los pocos que trajo consigo a esa maravillosa ciudad. De sus páginas se deslizó un mediano papel, era una foto, en ella aparecía el famoso trío dorado sonriendo en sus mejores momentos de Hogwarts.

Pudo reconocer que la misma, se habría tomado en algún campeonato de Quidditch, ya que de fondo se vislumbraba las gradas de la cancha con el paisaje de un hormiguero de jóvenes ondeando los colores distintivos de sus respectivas casas.

De repente en el extremo derecho reconoció una figura de un adolescente rubio vistiendo una túnica verde esmeralda con hilos plateados, sosteniendo una formidable escoba, claro que hoy en día estaría obsoleta. Solo aparecía un trozo de ese joven, seguramente fue retratado cuando estaba regresando a los vestuarios sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la cámara.

Ese momento fue cuando la muchacha de los ojos miel, sintió una opresión en el pecho, aunque estaba feliz de ver a sus amados amigos divertidos y sonriendo en esa imagen móvil, una rabia la invadió, porque en ese costado estaba él.

Y la realidad en que nunca cayó en cuenta la sacudió.

Allí apareció lo que por años y aun hoy día mantenía bajo capas y capas enterrado y estaba cayendo en cuenta después de tanto tiempo. Comenzó a recordar, dejó a su mente entrar en el pasado y se zambulló en ensimismamientos.

Lo odiaba, lo odió desde el momento que al conocerlo le dijo sangre sucia, porque ahí se dio cuenta que jamás sería buena para él.

Al topárselo por primera vez en su primer día en aquel colegio que amo tanto, lo había percibido como quien advierte a un ángel aparecido desde una visión, pero al expulsarle esa horrendas palabras, "sangre sucia", sus ilusiones se cayeron por un abismo y marcó el rumbo de la relación que de ahí en más tendría con Draco Malfoy.

Con el correr del tiempo, al crecer y convertirse en adolescentes, su odio creció, creció porque lo veía cruel, egocéntrico y cada día mas hermoso, detestablemente hermoso. Y al notar con las jóvenes con las que tenia sus romances se menospreciaba a ella misma, si antes no era buena para él, en ese momento lo era menos.

Ella no se parecía en nada a esas muchachas, todas llamativamente bellas, sumamente preocupadas por sus atractivos. En cambio ella seguía siendo un ratón de biblioteca, insulsa y desabrida. Y se justificaba diciendo que por algo estaban en diferentes bandos, que eternamente lo continuaría odiando por echarle en cara que ella no pertenecía a la casta que él presumía y por ende nunca se permitiría sentir algo por él.

¿Pero por otro lado, porque la vida era tan injusta? ¿Porque no había podido ser como esas chicas de Slytherin, tan bellas que hacían estremecer a sus compañeros? ¿Porque ella no pudo estremecer a Draco Malfoy? ¿Porque la vida hizo que aquel jovencito fuera tan malvado y atractivo a la vez?

Maldita suerte, un enemigo y encantador no era justo. Y se había quedado con la parte de "enemigo" y se grabo a fuego aquello, para jamás sufrir por los maltratos del príncipe de Slytherin. Acompañando a su fiel amigo de ojos verdes en destetar al hijo de Lucius.

Esa imagen representaba todo lo que nunca fue, lo que el desdichado destino no le permitió, lo que le negó. Poder enamorarse de aquel que si consideraba el más seductor de todos, nunca se lo hubiera permitido, ni inconsciente podría.

Pero el tiempo había pasado, con ello jamás iba a poder regresar a una adolescencia diferente que la que le tocó vivir y experimentar como hubiera sido tenerlo a él para disfrutar de los fulgores del primer romance de juventud. O como hubiera sido estar ardientemente por primera vez junto al único hombre que realmente deseaba en el lugar más recóndito de su inconsciente, impidiéndole admitirlo ni dormida, ni siquiera a ella misma.

Esa era la única verdad. La cruda realidad que habitaba en su corazón. Ese era el lugar a donde no quería llegar, sabia que al verlo la transporto sus once años y removió su mente imaginando cosas que no deseaba. Que todo esto era culpa de haberse reencontrado y estaría alucinando en ocurrírsele esas cosas, pero creía que ahora lo entendía todo, lo que en todo este tiempo nunca aceptó.

Luego del punzante dolor que sintió al meditar eso, las vivas lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, mientras maldecía lo que le tocó vivir y lo que la vida no se dignó a ofrecerle.

En ese estado de auto tortura emocional se recostó con la fotografía en sus manos, y se quedó dormida.

Esa noche soñó con un príncipe de cabellos rubios que acudía a su auxilio en una nevada colina.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, mirando el techo, un hombre también volvía en el tiempo descifrando lo que le sucedió en la sala de los menesteres, precisamente en el momento que empujó a una joven para alejarla de una maldición imperdonable.


	4. NOCHE DE ROCK

Nunca pensé que demoraría tanto en continuar con este fic, al que adoro escribir, pero pasaron tantas cosas en mi vida y la de mi familia en estos pasados meses que no me creerían… gracias a Dios ya estamos todos bien!

Vamos a lo que nos compete, aquí estoy de regreso! Y lamento haberme atrasado pero les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic!!

Me divertí bastante mientras lo escribía, en algunas partes me reía sola mientras tipeaba mi notebook, cualquier que me hubiera visto… en fin…

Espero que lo disfruten y si les agrada recuerden que la única forma de que lo sepa es con sus amoroso reviews!!!

2 Consejos musicales de hoy para acompañar este cap.:

1- "Somebody put something in my drink" The Ramones (hay una parte donde se menciona)

2- "I want to know what love is" Foreigner. (Recomendado para la parte final de cap!!)

Disclaimers: Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi autoría (si lo es la historia que desarrollan) le pertenecen de JKR y/o Warner Bros.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – ****Noche de Rock.**

Estaba amaneciendo, lo sabía porque los primeros rayos del día le estaban dando en su rostro. Se sintió rara, con residuos salados pegados en su tez, resultado de las lágrimas derramadas al dormirse.

_- ¿Que me paso anoche? ¿Fue un sueño? No, no lo fue. ¿Pero que fue todo ese remolino de sensaciones que aparecieron a borbotones?_

Se incorporo de su cama con una sensación de mareo, se sentía extraña, como si hubiera sido otra persona la que confeso para si cosas de las que no se había percatado en tantos años.

Pero no le gustaba esa sensación, ni sentirse débil con los sentimientos encontrados.

_- Bast__a de tanto drama Hermione. Además fue solo producto de volver a verlo. No hagas caso. ¿Vas a decirme que justo anoche te has dado cuenta que siempre te gusto Malfoy? ¡Si NUNCA te gustó! _

Lanzó un bufido y se dirigió a darse una ducha afirmando para si misma que todo había sido producto de un exabrupto de emociones.

_- ¿Estaré cerca de esos días? Si debe ser por el síndrome previo, eso es_.

Se vistió con unos jeans junto a una camiseta celeste, y fue hacia la cocina a prepararse un desayuno.

Para su sorpresa Draco ya estaba con una taza de café y el New York Times en sus manos. Al percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha le dijo de manera muy amable.

- Buenos días, deje preparado café en la jarra y hay tostadas en la mesa con dulce.

A estas alturas Hermione suspiro, y pensó que una fuerza superior se lo estaba haciendo a propósito, el destino estaba empeñándose en que lo vea encantador. No solo a semejantes horas de la mañana se veía totalmente atractivo, sino que además había dejado eso preparado para ella también.

Para cualquiera un gesto así seria algo normal, pero viniendo de Draco Malfoy era toda una rareza.

Solo pudo decirle "gracias". Aun no estaba despabilada del todo.

- De nada Granger.

- ¿Algo interesante en el mundo de los muggles? Por cierto haces bien en leerlo, el que te enteres de lo que pasa en esta ciudad es de suma importancia para la operación.

- Pues, hay tantas cosas que se podrían evitar con la magia, accidentes ridículos que con solo mover una varita no pasarían. Hay una nota de un niño que quedo huérfano porque sus padres no pudieron evitar que los atropellara un camión. Que lástima pobre pequeño.

La muchacha no entendía, hasta miro a los lados como buscando al verdadero Draco.

- ¿Malfoy, que te sucede?

- ¿Qué me sucede con que?

- ¡Todo! Primero haces el desayuno, y luego te condueles con las tragedias de los muggles? Seguro bebiste alguna de las pociones que Neville dejó por aquí. Ten cuidado pueden ser peligrosas si no sabes para que son.

Al oír aquello el rubio no pudo evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada.

- Hay Granger me haces reír realmente. ¿Aun crees que sigo siendo el mismo adolescente latoso de Hogwarts? Le das poco crédito a mis años mujer.

- Bueno, es que yo creo que la esencia de las personas no cambia, nunca cambia.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué, debería de seguir comportándome a los 28 como si tuviera 17 años? Bueno tengo mis momentos, como cuando vi que tú serías mi jefa. ¡Eso si fue gracioso!

A lo que la muchacha respondió con una mueca, y el rubio prosiguió.

- Pero sería grave si con todo lo vivido no hubiera madurado un poco, ¿no crees?

La castaña recordó las palabras de Luna anoche, _"__¿No te das cuenta que está más maduro, no lo viste aunque sea un poco diferente su forma de ser?"_ Y pensó en al menos tener una especia de tregua un poco más amable con el susodicho.

- Bueno, si quizás. Volviendo a lo que nos compete ya deberíamos comenzar con tu entrenamiento. Si ya has terminado de desayunar vamos al primer piso.

Y ahí fueron los dos, hacia esa sala.

- Comenzaré por comentarte que es lo que sabemos hasta ahora.

Ambos estaban sentados en unos sillones de cuero negro cerca de los enormes ventanales en aquel salón de pisos de mosaicos blancos y paredes de ladrillos a la vista. Solo estaban separados por una baja mesa cuadrada.

- Hay varios magos oscuros escondidos en diferentes puntos de este país. Antes que preguntes, no, no son mortífagos. – Continuó Hermione.

Pero el rubio la interrumpió.

- Si, lo se, algo de eso me adelantó el ministro en nuestro encuentro.

- Como te decía, no son mortífagos propiamente dichos. Colaboraron con "ya sabes quien" en su intento de regresar pero antes que las cosas se pongan malas se auto - exiliaron.

- ¿Y ellos ahora que están tramando, si el lord oscuro ya está muerto?

- Imponerse con sus oscuras leyes mágicas, y dominar de alguna manera a los muggles. Sabemos que los tratan como conejillos de indias e intentan aprovecharse de ellos para sus maléficos fines. Además que ellos deben pagar por su pasado de alianza con Voldemort.

Draco la escuchaba atentamente, pero más quedo pensativo cuando la castaña tomo un mechón de su cabello e inconscientemente seguía con sus dedos el camino de la natural forma que tenia ese rulo.

_- __Que diferente tiene el cabello… ya no parece de escoba, es de un brillante color caramelo y parece sedoso…_

- Hey! Malfoy! ¿Me estás prestando atención? ¿O qué?

- Eh si, si decías que esos magos se abusan también de los muggles.

- Si así es, pero están infiltrados entre ellos. Trabajan en lugares muggles, como si fueran uno más. Por eso es tan importante que para capturarlos no se noten nuestras capacidades mágicas.

- ¿Lugares muggles, como cuales?

- Bueno creemos tener algunos datos bastantes certeros de "los sospechosos". Aquí esta la lista con sus nombres, fotos, claro que esas no son actuales, y lugares donde posiblemente se encuentren viviendo.

Draco, hizo una lectura rápida a la hoja que la muchacha le pasó.

_- __Soho en New York, Las Vegas, Aspen, Los Ángeles… Interesante…._ – De la intriga le consultó a ella - ¿Quieres decir que debemos ir a esas ciudades a confirmar sus identidades?

- ¡Pues claro! Debemos acecharlos y lograr capturarlos. Pero no te olvides que debemos pasar desapercibidos. - _Aunque dudo que tú pases desapercibido, con la altanería y porte que te caracteriza, logras que ninguna mujer deja de mirarte no? Mmmm…_

_- __Ja desapercibido yo, bueno podría intentarlo… pero no lo creo… aunque tampoco creo que le seas indiferente a los hombres con esos ojos… ¡Dios, Draco ubícate!_

- Decías que trataremos de pasar desapercibidos… Bien, que otras indicaciones tienes?

- Espera hagamos un alto para comer, estoy famélica.

Volvieron a la cocina para el mediodía, y luego de un suculento almuerzo regresaron al salón.

Con el correr de las horas Hermione continuó con su ilustración de la situación que deberían de adoptar para la tarea en que habían sido reunidos.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió e ingresó Luna diciendo:

- Hey Hermione, no deberíamos prepararnos ya?

- Ah! Si es cierto, pero que hora es? – Mirando su reloj pulsera lazo un gemido - ¡Por Merlín que tarde se ha hecho! Vamos para arriba!

- ¿Puede alguna de las dos explicarme por favor? – Dijo un confuso Draco.

- No hay tiempo! – lanzó Hermione y salieron corriendo por la puerta.

- ¡Alto! ¡Esperen! – El rubio no tuvo más alternativa que posponer su intriga al menos hasta llegar al tercer piso.

Si los filmaran y los vieran sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, pasarían dos cosas, o se reirían hasta el ahogo o se espantarían de semejante imagen.

En una barra de un bar en pleno Soho de New York, sentados estaban dos provocativas chicas rockeras y un muchacho acompañándolas.

- Esto es lo más ridículo que hice en mi vida Granger! Mírame parezco un desadaptado de la sociedad, nada elegante con esta estúpida ropa y hasta debo de confundir por homosexual!

- Ufff... Malfoy, párale ya. – En realidad Hermione trataba de no soltar una carcajada porque sabía que irremediablemente Draco abandonaría la misión en ese instante.

Aunque ella consideraba que no se veía del todo, del todo mal. Esos jeans le sentaban tan bien… y gracias a sus consejos se dejó el pelo un poco despeinado, cayéndole a los lados desprolijamente, lo que le daba un aire rebelde que provoco más de un suspiro inconsciente de la castaña en el camino al bar "Rock Hard"

El heredero de Lucius vestía remera negra con una gran lengua en su pecho, pantalones de jeans ajustados azul claro, desde su cinturón colgaban unas finas cadenas, muñequera de cuero con tachas metálicas y para terminar con el look campera de cuero negra corta con solapa.

Luego de casi una hora de discusión el rubio acepto vestir la ropa que la castaña le entregó para ir a la primera salida en búsqueda de los malvados seres que debían atrapar.

- Lo que sinceramente no entiendo es que haría un mago oscuro en un lugar como este? Acaso cambiaron los hábitos?

- Es claro, dijo Luna – tratan de insertarse en la sociedad muggle para cautivar más adeptos y usarlos a su antojo es lógico…

Draco respondió con una mueca, y continuó con su inquietud,

- ¡Deja de moverte en la banqueta que te vas a caer Malfoy! – Y con voz más baja agregó - Y deja de una vez de retorcer la ropa que vas a llamar la atención. Ni Luna ni yo nos estamos quejando porque sabemos que es parte de la misión, así que acostúmbrate!

- Eso lo dices porque ustedes lucen bien como están.

Verdaderamente Hermione y Luna lucían bien como estaban, ambas con jeans y botas altas, con apretadas remeras con iconos de bandas de rock en sus pechos y abrigos de cuero.

Luego de escuchar lo que Draco dijo, la castaña casi se ahoga con su trago al escuchar esa frase, no esperaba elogios abiertos de parte del rubio.

– ¡Bebe como corresponde Granger o no bebas! Deja eso para los expertos como yo.

- Hermione estás bien? – Preocupada Luna golpeaba suavemente la espalda de la castaña - Respira, inhala, exhala, así… no deberías beber esta noche, estamos en una misión… además desde cuando bebes alcohol?

_- __Pufff, desde que tengo que soportar ver a cada rato a este hijo de… Slytherin… destilando seducción a cada paso… - _Es que quiero parecer como los demás Luna, si pido una limonada sonará extraño no crees?

- Bueno en eso te doy la razón Granger, - opinó Draco - pero porqué el diseño de sus remeras es mejor que el mío? – deteniéndose un rato con la vista en el pecho de la muchacha. Y agregó:

- ¿Que se supone que es esta lengua ridícula en mi pecho? – Continuaba con su lamento.

- Primero Malfoy esa lengua es un icono del rock internacional, es de la banda "Rolling Stones". Y segundo si no la terminas te daré un cruciatus. Estate atento a las características de la persona que estamos buscando aquí, te acuerdas verdad?

- Si, si me acuerdo pero no ayuda mucho, la mayoría aquí lucen iguales… ¿Qué es eso habrá un show?

- ¿Hay no sabes acaso que en este tipo de lugares tocan bandas en vivo?

Sobre el escenario salio un grupo de cinco hombres todos de negro, sus peinados similares, y con sus respectivos instrumentos musicales. Al aparecer el rugir de la concurrencia no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Hola a todos! – El líder eufórico gritaba- aquí estamos otra noche para rockear! Somos "The Crunchies"!

Y con el primer tema comenzaron a tocar.

Era un cover de The Ramones, "Somebody put something in my drink". Y los fanáticos coreaban la letra extasiados como si los verdaderos Ramones se encontraran en el ese oscuro bar de New York.

_- Lo que necesitaba aguantar, _- El rubio pensaba - _un grupo de muggles gritando incoherencias y mujeres alocadas con grotescos hombres_ _que se creen adorables… Espera un momento… que es eso!!_

Y en menos de un segundo Hermione vio como Draco con varita en mano se lanzo sobre un robusto hombre grande como un armario.

- Detente Malfoy que haces? – La castaña decía mientras se lanzaba a la espalda del rubio tratando de que suelte al desconocido.

- ¡Tiene la marca, tiene la marca! ¿No lo ves? – Indicaba mientras sujetándole un brazo del sorpresivo rockero le mostraba a Hermione un tatuaje.

El enorme hombre que tenía sus brazos al descubierto gracias a una camiseta sin mangas, mostraba toda una serie de tatuajes en los que cerca del final del brazo izquierdo aparecía una serpiente con una calavera y una rosa.

Y sacudiéndose al compañero de Hermione gritaba:

- ¡Que te pasa loco! Que tienes en contra de mi tatuaje, estas enfermo o que?

- ¡Confiesa maldito! ¡Ya se a quien sirves, desgraciado! ¡Ya sabemos quien te hizo esa marca! Aunque haya desaparecido no seguirás su carrera ruin!

- De que hablas maniático? Eric no desapareció, ni es un ruin solo hace tatuajes, idiota te voy a hacer puré!

- Detente Malfoy, es solo un tatuaje común!!

- ¡Pero es una serpiente con una calavera! ¿No lo ves acaso?

Y con un golpe en la mandíbula Draco cayó al suelo desmayado.

- ¡Te mataré estúpido flacucho! – Y el robusto hombre levanto al Slytherin del piso para volverle a golpear, pero se detuvo gracias a que la castaña por lo bajo con varita sostenida, dijo: "petrificus totalus".

Gracias a un "leviosa" devolvió a Draco con sus pies al suelo, solo que luego se vio obligada de sostenerlo por lo aturdido que había quedado con el golpe del "hombre armario".

Tuvieron que salir porque ya la mayoría de las personas en ese bar fueron testigos de la situación y muy desconcertados les quedaban mirando.

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que había perdido a Luna, mirando por todos lados no la encontraba, hasta que le pareció ver un platinado y largo cabello salir corriendo por la puerta.

Casi llevando a la rasta a Draco, persiguió esa visión hacia la salida.

- Vamos Malfoy, ayúdame un poco que debemos seguir a Luna! Despabílate por favor! – Con unos suaves golpes en la cara el rubio volvió en si y balbuceando dijo.

- Eh! Donde esta el carro?

- ¿Que carro?

- El que me golpeo. Deben de detener al conductor irresponsable. Ahhh! Mi cara, hay no… espero no haberme desfigurado.

Al salir a la calle, el viento frío de la noche hizo volver el dolor del aporreo.

- Dios Malfoy! Te golpeó un hombre al que tú primero atacaste porque te confundiste al verle un simple tatuaje de serpiente. Seguro creíste que era un mortífago, pero no, es solo un simple rockero entrado en años y muy musculoso al que no es aconsejable atacar sin motivo aparente!

- Pero la serpiente, la calavera…, que haces abrazándome??

Automáticamente la castaña soltó a Draco, provocando que se bambolee un poco.

- ¡Tonto! No te abrazaba, sino te sostenía te quedabas tirado en el piso de ese bar y serias presa fácil para más golpes. Y además debemos encontrar a Luna… Luna… allá va! Vamos!

Hermione comenzó a correr por la húmeda calle empedrada persiguiendo a lo lejos a la rubia joven.

- Hey!! Espérame, debo de protegerlas! – Gritaba el Slytherin mientras intentando correr solo se movía en zig zag con su mano sosteniendo su mejilla.

Draco vio como la ex Gryffindor daba la vuelta en una esquina y siguió el mismo camino.

Hasta que la encontró sola después de trotar unas calles más.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Luna? – Con la voz agitada preguntaba.

- Ya se llevó al sospechoso, juntas lo atamos con magia y ella se trasladó con él hacia la delegación de aurores.

- ¿Delegación de aurores? ¿Acaso aquí hay una?

- Si hay solo una oficina especial para aprisionar a los sospechosos y luego de confirmar su culpa lo trasladan al ministerio para enjuiciarlos.

- Pero no entiendo, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo supo que era él?

- Fácil, era el bajista de la banda, cuando vio tu pelea con ese hombre, tu varita y como sostenías el brazo tatuado con una serpiente soltó el instrumento y salió corriendo por la salida de emergencia. Luna creyó que se trataba de él y salio a buscarlo.

- Mi inútil pelea casi provoca que se escape, que barbaridad… - Casi con una rara culpa el muchacho miro hacia arriba -

- No, al contrario, gracias a tu confusión éste se hizo notar al salir escapando, menos mal que Luna estaba atenta al escenario. Y estuvo acertada al tener esa sospecha.

- Estaba en lo cierto…

- Si lo estaba, ¿Estas mejor?

Como recordando el golpe, el rubio puso su mano en la mandíbula.

- Si, algo… y gracias por sacarme de allí. Debía ser yo el que las proteja y no al revés… - _esto no hace bien a mi hombría… - _

- Está bien, es tu primera misión entre los muggles. Pero por favor, recuerda pasar desapercibido la próxima vez.

- No prometo nada… - expresó con una leve sonrisa que le provocó algo de dolor.

- Vamos para el departamento, tu aún estás dolorido y yo muy cansada.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el final de la calle, donde se veía una de las costas del río, Draco dijo,

- No me digas que en casos como estos no extrañas las escobas, porque yo necesito una ahora.

- No seas tonto estoy llamando al auto, el chofer estará en unos minutos aquí. Conseguir un taxi ahora será mas difícil que cuando vinimos.

- Ah, el mismo que me llevó desde el aeropuerto?

- Así es, está al servicio de este trabajo para todo lo que necesitemos. – Afirmó terminando la llamada del teléfono celular.

Acercándose a la baranda que separaba la fría calle con el río, se apoyó y sus platinados cabellos le cayeron al agachar su cabeza.

- Hey Malfoy, ¿estás bien? Cuando lleguemos le pediré a Neville que te de una poción para el dolor.

Mirando ahora hacia el oscuro río y las luces del otro lado de la costa Draco afirmó,

- No, no es eso, solo pienso que no hace tanto estaba en casa, en Malfoy Manor y ahora mírame en esta extraña ciudad, junto a ti… me ayudas a que no me termine de matar un regordete violento ebrio… que raros son los caminos de la vida.

Hermione se sintió extraña, no sabía a donde quería ir el rubio con esa declaración, pero trató de mantenerse casual.

- Bueno, así es la vida, siempre nos depara sorpresas y vivir cosas nuevas. Solo debemos seguir el camino que se nos presenta, siempre es para bien, lo sé por experiencia.

En ese momento Draco vio vuelta su perfil y sus increíbles ojos grises se posaron sobre los de Hermione.

Lentamente como se deslizaría una serpiente se acercó hacia ella. Su rostro se aproximo al de ella con la misma suavidad que lo hizo su cuerpo.

Torció su cara en un ángulo justo para besarla. La castaña sostuvo la respiración por un instante.

Pero se sobresaltaron al escuchar un leve frenado procedente del negro automóvil con el escudo del ministerio de magia.

El chofer salio del coche y les abrió la puerta, diciendo "Buenas noches".

Ambos estaban paralizados mirando al conductor allí parado.

Como despertando de un hechizo, Draco dijo,

- Menos mal que llegó, ya me estaba helando aquí. Vamos Granger entra al auto.

La susodicha, aun estaba dura y tardo unos momentos más en procesar lo ocurrido. Hizo caso a la indicación del rubio y ambos entraron en el coche.

En todo el camino, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra ni se vieron las caras. Al llegar Hermione fue directamente hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Draco estaba muy cansado para recurrir a Neville y pedirle una poción contra el dolor que aun tenia en su cara, así que sacó del refrigerador unos cubos de hielo y atándolos a un trapo se los apoyo en la parte donde su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate por el golpe.

En eso escucha unos pasos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más de prisa.

- Hola Draco, dolorido eh?

Casi con desilusión el rubio saludó a Luna.

- Hey Luna, que tal? Te felicito muy bien hecho lo de esta noche.

Llenado una taza con café, la joven de ojos plateados se acerco a la mesa y se sentó.

- Nah, solo que ya estuve en otras misiones y sinceramente me lo veía venir, es como si hubiera visto destellos alrededor del bajista.

Casi con renuencia a decirlo el Slytherin expresó,

- Bueno pero lo has hecho muy bien.

- Solo debes de prestar más atención y no llevarte por impulsos Draco ¿Por cierto como lo llevas?

- ¿El dolor? No es para tanto, no quiero que me quede un moretón y me desfigure el rostro es todo.

- No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo llevas que te estás enamorando de Hermione?

- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado de leer este capitulo! Ahora si les prometo que pronto actualizaré!

Y por favor no dejen de escribirme reviews que son los que dan ánimo a seguir!

Besos a todas y que sueñen con Draco pero que no las interrumpa ningún frenado de coche jaja

ALE


End file.
